The Story Of Cristen
by KittyCrazy
Summary: Just one-shots of Cristen fluff, because I love Cristen, and I hate it when they're not together. Anyway, that's basically it. Disclaimer: I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**This really is only my second fanfictions, but I am really trying my best. Also, for those of you who want more updates on A Forgotten Valentine and A Hurt Feeling, rest assured that I will update that fanfiction as if I have no other. So, basically, just enjoy.**

Tristan

I set my hands firmly on Cassidy's waist, and together we begin to waltz around the rink. I love this. Everyday now Cassidy and I practice.

As we slow to a stop, the door creaks open, and we freeze. We didn't expect anyone to come in here, because we wanted some privacy. I guess they did anyway.

The door opens, and in steps. . .well, what'd you know? Zach Norton. He stops dead in his tracks when he sees my hands on Cassidy's waist, and her head resting on my shoulder.

He stalks closer, and steps on the ice without even ice-skates. Cassidy's head snaps up, and she slowly steps away from me.

"Hey. . .Zach," she says, and awkwardly waves her hand.

"Sloane," Zach replies stiffly. He looks at me coolly. "I see Tristan's back in town."

I nod back casually, uncertain where he's going.

"Didn't expect to see the _ice princess dancing_ with _my_ girlfriend," he says nastily.

"She's _my_ girlfriend!" I flare.

"No, she liked me first!" he yells back. His eyes hold icy fire, but I'm sure that mine are just as bad as his.

Cassidy steps between us. "Okay, guys, let's cool it. Tris, let's get back to , go home."

Zach says, "Hey, Sloane, call me. . .uh. . ." He pauses, then gives up on it. "I'm not going home. I'm just gonna sit here and watch you guys."

_Wow, dumb. He seriously wants Cass to call him something? He can only be "Za" and that's weird. Because if he's "Zac" that'd still be prounounced as his real name. Dumb. Cassidy likes me way better than him._

Cassidy sighs. "Look, Zach, you can stay if you want. Just please stay silent, so Tris and I can concentrate."

He glares at me, then relents.

I slowly and very obviously put my hands on Cassidy's waist, and out of the corner of my eye I see Zach glaring at our connection. I smile to myself.

As I lead Cassidy around the rink, I inch a little closer to her, and she doesn't scooch away. Another thing that Zach can glare at. When I bring her to a halt, I lean over and kiss her cheek, then whisper in her ear, "Great job so far, sweetheart."

I never see it coming. Zach must have put on his skates, and skated to us as fast as lightning, because a minute after I whisper to her he barrels into me, pushing me to the ground, knocking the breath out of me.

Cassidy scrambles over to me, then crouches next to me. "Tristan! Tris, are you OK?"

I gaze at her, shocked. "You're so hard to keep, you know that? You're so hard to fight for."

Cassidy frowns, but then her brow clears up. "Well, Tris, you know that you don't have to fight for me! I love you, and I don't want to be anyone elses. Do you get that? Now get up and start dancing with me or I'll hug Zach."

Zach grins and pushes me down again for another few seconds, then engulfs Cassidy in a hug, way longer than I would like, and maybe adds a few more snuggles than offered. I get up quickly, grab Cassidy on her waist and pull her into the waltz.

Cassidy yells over my shoulder, "You doofus! Zach, face it! I'll _never ever ever_ like you, so embrace the fact, don't feed it false thoughts on me liking you again!"

He glares at her. "You dated me once! You _kissed _me once!" he yells back, then tears his gaze from her to me. "You hear that, Berkeley, you're girlfriend kissed _me_!"

"That's IT!" Cassidy shouts. "Zach, go home and leave me and Tris alone!"

"Fine!" he yells. "Just, call me. . .uh. . .Za! And don't call the ice princess Tris!"

Cassidy looks disgusted. " "za" is a horrible name. And don't you ever call Tristan the ice princess!"

Zach stomps out, and Cassidy kisses me on the cheek, leaving a smear of lip-gloss. I don't wipe it off, and neither does Cassidy.

At least I know that Zach is out of my life.

I look over at Cassidy, and read her expressions. She's worried that another girl will steal me from him. Take Becca, for example. She's always trying to steal me away.

Oh. . .what would I do?

**I know you're probably thinking, that wasn't interesting at all! I'm working on it, and I promise that the next ones will be better. I know too that the cliffhanger isn't very anticipating, but keep checking, please.**


	2. Maybe An End

**Guys I am not sure but from a comment (I will not say) I just don't think that it's a good fanfiction, + I kind of think so too. So please review to tell me if you would like me to continue it still, or if you agree to end it. So, please tell me soon, and know that I will not be updating until I get 4 reviews. Majority is my rule for this debate.**


	3. The Final Talk

It's time. Time for me to talk to Becca. I'm alone, so I'm worried. I didn't bring Cassidy because I know she'd explode. So, it's all me.

When she answers the door and sees me, her face lights up and she gives me flirtatious smile.

"Hey, Tris," she says.

I mentally gag. No one really says Tris like that.

She takes my arm and leads me into the living room, where she sets me on the couch and sits next to me.

I look at her, and say seriously, "Becca, we need to talk."

"Sure," she says, equally serious.

"Listen, I don't like you. I mean, I like you, but I don't _like like_ you. Don't want to be offensive, I just wanted to clear the air. I mean, I want to be friends with you, I really do, but y'know. . .Cassidy. . .you. . .me. . ." I say in one breath and gulp in some air when finished.

She frowns at me. "Tristan, I don't like you either!"

Well. . .that was kind of mean of her. At least I said that I liked her, I just didn't _like like_ her.

"I already have a boyfriend, and he's the cutest thing. Theo!" I'm surprised, and a little relieved.

But I'm also confused. "But what about that time when you said that you liked me?"

She looks confused. "That was before Theo, silly!"

"So. . .we're good? No awkwardness?"

She nods. "We're good."

I dive out the door and race into my car. Thank god I got that over with!

When I reach Cassidy's house, I ring the doorbell and she immediately answers.

"How did it go?"

I frown in confusion. "How did what go?"

_How does she know about my talk?_

She sighs. "Tristan, I know that you talked to her."

I give up trying to hide it. "It went okay, I guess. Turns out she has another boyfriend, Theo."

Cassidy looks bored. "Whatever. Come inside."

I sit down with her, and she brings out a pitcher of lemonade and brownies. She makes killer brownies, and my mouth starts watering just looking at them. When she sets them down I lunge for them.

She laughs. "God, Tris, greedy, are we?"

I shrug, embarrassed, and mumble with my mouth full, "Yeah, I guess."

She laughs again and pops one in her mouth too.

"So," I start, "How was your competition?"

Her face darkens, and immediately I know that it's a bad topic to bring up. No one told me!

"It. . .was. . .fine," she says stiffly. "We. . .got. . .third place."

I'm shocked, because usually Cassidy is first place! But I hold it in, so not to offend her.

I pat her back, and she relaxes a little.

"It's okay," I say consolingly, "Remember that time that I was _fourth_ place in my ice-dancing competition?"

She snickers a little, but I don't mind, because that snickering is what I want to hear.

We're a happy couple, with no problems between us.

Or. . .so I thought.

* * *

**Ok, so I _think_ that is is a good cliffhanger, I don't know, but I promise to update real soon, so keep checking. Please review!**


	4. SORRY!

**I am working on making my characters less OOC, due to a comment, but it's okay, because you live you learn, right? Please, please, please review, and know that I am working on my next chapter.**


	5. Friends And Boyfriends

Tristan POV

I sit down in the bleachers with Cassidy. I am very happy.

_There's not a thing that can make me any happier_, I think to myself.

But apparently there is _bad_ stuff that can make me _less_ happy.

Cassidy stands up. "I'm going to get us hotdogs and soda, k?" she says.

I nod. She walks away, and I wait. Gosh, how hungry I am!

I'm anticipating her return with food to keep me from starving, but after a while oh her not coming, I turn my and look.

Cassidy's got the food, but she's leaning her elbow on the ledge and talking with the guy selling it.

I see her smile and laugh, and start to have a weird feeling. I think it's anger. Or jealousy.

I keep and keep on waiting, screaming for her in my brain.

But she doesn't come.

Eventually I stand up, and casually stroll her way.

Once I reach the hotdog stand, I tap her shoulder and say, "Hey, Cass, are you coming? I'm kind of hungry."

Cassidy looks at me. Her brow clears. "Oh. Oh Tristan, just take the food back and start eating then."

I'm hurt inside. She gives me the food and gives me a gentle push toward the bleachers.

"Don't worry, let me just talk to Zach here."

Zach.

I knew it.

He's come to try to steal her again.

I calmly take the food and walk back, but inside I'm mad.

I see Cassidy pick up their conversation as if I had never even been there.

That hurts.

I wait and look at my watch.

It's 3:42.

I wait more, then look at my watch.

It's 3:50.

I wait and look at my watch just as she comes.

It's 3:55.

She smiling - no, grinning - in a dreamy way.

Finally I gather the courage to speak to her.

"Uh, Cassidy," I say casually.

She looks at me. "What?"

"What were you and Zach talking about?"

She stares at me. "It isn't your business."

She sees the look on my face and sighs.

"Fine, he had two tickets to a hockey game."

I know what will happen next.

"And he's planning to take you, I suppose."

She glares at me. "I haven't finished. Anyway, Zach wanted be to help him decide to who to take."

I almost say, "You."

But I don't, because then Cassidy will get mad at me.

I wait patiently.

She starts smiling. "And I told Zach to take Alegra. They are the perfect couple! Don't you think?"

I'm surprised.

"So. . ." I say timidly, "Don't get mad at me when I say this."

"What?"

I pause.

"Oh. You thought I was flirting with Zach! Tris, why do you think that? And BTW, Zach is my friend. You can't just tell me to not talk to him. So what if I laugh with him? That doesn't mean anything!"

I'm become a little angry. "Well, then you could've told me!"

"Zach is my _friend_! You don't own me, Tristan. Just like when you talk to your friends!"

"At least their not girls!" I fire back.

"Oh yeah? What about Stink-Annabelle's very flirty friend who has a very-very-very-big crush on you? You never do anything!"

I'm silent. She's right. But we're even, because she flirts with Zach.

"Well, we're even, because you flirt with Zach!"

"I don't flirt with him!" she yells. "I _talk_ to him, as a _friend_."

Then she gets up and stomps away.

Oh no.

**Well, they got into a fight over Zach. Again. But it's okay. Don't worry, Cristan fans. I live for Cristan too! Anyway, I hope you liked it, and please review!**


	6. Back

Cassidy

It pains me to say this. But maybe I over-reacted. _Maybe_, I said _maybe._

I just hate how he's so protective of me! Like I'm _his_ property. Like I _can't_ talk to any of my friends who are boys! I don't _flirt_ with them, I _talk_ to them.

It doesn't matter anymore, now that Zach and Alegra are going out.

I decide to go over to his house and talk about it.

The door opens without me having to ring the doorbell. Tristan stands there, looking a little flustered.

"Hey," he says.

"Hey back," I reply.

We sit down on the couch.

"Sooo," I start, looking at my feet. "I may have over-reacted the other day."

He nods. "Yeah, I guess I am a little protective. I just feel challenged by Zach. I feel like we're fighting over you, and I don't like that. I don't want to fight."

I sigh. "Tristan, you don't have to fight. Not anymore. Now that Zach and Alegra are going out, everything's peaceful. Zach has a girlfriend of his own, so no more fighting, okay?"

Tristan says softly, "Cassidy, why did you break up with Zach?"

I am startled with the question. "Well. . .when I broke up with him, I told him that there wasn't anyone else. But maybe there was. . ."

Tristan doesn't smile, he stays serious. "And who was he?"

"You."

Then Tristan smiled. "Okay. Want to go to the movies?"

I smile and say, "Sure."

We drive to the movie theater, and bump into Zach and Alegra.

"Hey, Cassidy!" Alegra greets me warmly.

"Hey, Alegra!" I reply just as warmly. "Hey, Zach."

"Cassidy," Zach says. "Tristan."

I feel really awkward, so I pull Tristan away from Zach and Alegra.

The movie is boring, so I am relieved when it is over and we can go.

When I look over to my left, I see Zach and Alegra kiss. It gives me a weird feeling. I think it's happiness.

Quickly I pull Tristan over to the car and we drive away, away from Zach and Alegra.


	7. Matter

Cassidy POV.

Tristan and I are sitting at the book-club meeting (at my house) and I am thinking about this.

I am thinking about when my mom said that love would hit me over the head with a baseball bat.

I am thinking about the times when I liked boys, but not in the weird mushy-gushy gross way.

I don't want to be hit over the head with a baseball bat.

And I rather liked the times when I wasn't like, you know, into stuff that only Becca likes.

Anyway, we are reading _Lad: A Dog_.

So far I like it. I especially like Lad. He's so sweet, and kind, but I'm a little mad at Knave. He thinks that he's so perfect, and Lady is attracted to him. That's not right! Lady is _Lad's_ mate. Which is why I was happy when Lad beat Knave in a fight for Lady.

That's the furthest I've gotten to in the book, but of course, Emma Hawthorne has already read it, probably a jillion times.

I just don't get how people can read books so fast. Anyway, everyone else (Jess Delaney, Megan Wong, Becca Chadwick) is where I am. So we're talking about Knave.

Jess and Megan are also mad at Knave, and are happy that Lad beat him, but Becca says that if this Knave dog was really so attractive, and Lady saw that, then too bad for Lad.

Becca really doesn't get it, does she.

Anyway, _Lad: A Dog_, really reminds me of _Old Yeller_.

Yes, yes, gasp, I know. You're probably thinking, _She read __Old Yeller _? Well, yes, I did.

I eat the last jelly doughnut that Mrs. Hawthorne _bought_, not made. Because if she made them, that plate would be untouched.

Just like Mrs. Wong's kale, spinach, and carrot jelly. The funny part is, even Mrs. Wong doesn't touch it.

That sure says something.

Tristan doesn't like Knave. He says that Knave is like Zach, who is trying to get Lady. Huh. Tristan probably thinks he's Lad.

Alegra is Knave's mate. I am technically Lady.

This is weird.

I just miss how Zach and I used to be. Now we're really awkard during hockey practice sessions. We barely talk to each other.

I don't know why. . .but I know that I don't like it.


End file.
